


let me be (your favourite star on the best night)

by socallmedaisy



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that she wishes none of this had happened—honestly, the biggest part of her is glad that Nomi isn’t going through this alone—it’s just that she wishes she could get a handle on what it’s like for Nomi to have seven other people pop in and out of her life whenever they want to and feel exactly what she’s feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be (your favourite star on the best night)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @ socallmedaisy.tumblr.com

The bar is too loud and too dark, but Nomi’s hand is warm on her hip, and Amanita leans into her side as they wait for the woman serving drinks to notice them, her fingers creeping under the thin material of the top Nomi wears and into the small of Nomi’s back.

“Come on,” she mutters under her breath, when the bartender’s eyes sweep up and down the woman next to them like they’re invisible before she leans over the bar to ask what she wants. “Hey, we were here first!”

The bartender ignores her, and Nomi’s hand tightens on her hip, like a warning.

“You could always make out with me,” Nomi murmurs into her ear in this way that makes Amanita smirk in response, “that’d get her attention.”

Nomi’s lips brush against the shell of her ear, and she shivers. “Hold that thought, honey,” she says and tries to lean over the bar, “until after we get a fucking drink.” She says the last part louder, as the bartender comes back with the woman’s drinks and takes her money.

“You gotta wait just like everyone else, sweetie,” the bartender says as she goes to make change, and Amanita bites back the fuck you she wants to spit after her.

Nomi gives her a look, and she huffs out a breath, not wanting this to ruin their night.

It’s the first time they’ve actually been out of the apartment since all the stuff with Riley and the three sleepless nights Nomi had spent hunched over her computer sending sightings of Riley and Will to various police stations around the world, muttering to herself as she’d arranged cars and trains to get them the hell out of dodge.  

“Can you believe this?” she says, waving the hand that isn’t tucked under Nomi’s shirt in a gesture that takes in the bartender, the woman next to them and pretty much all of the bar.

Nomi glances at her sideways, and there’s a split second pause before she slams her fist down on the bar, so loud it makes the bartender stop where she’s about to turn to two college-age girls and look back at them. Her eyes go down to the  two twenties visible in Nomi’s hand.

“We’ll take a pitcher,” Nomi says, pointing to one of the taps, and there’s a hard expression on her face that Amanita doesn’t quite recognize, “three glasses and—”

Nomi says something in a language Amanita doesn’t understand, and the bartender comes back with a dark bottle of something with a German looking label.

“Is that beer?” Amanita asks, and Nomi glances at it for a second, her eyebrows scrunching up the way they do when she’s hit a firewall she doesn’t know how to get around yet.

Nomi glances sideways, looking like she’s listening to someone who isn’t there, and Amanita can’t help but look as well, like maybe this time she’ll see them too.

She’s never going to, but she can’t stop herself from trying.

“Okay, sure,” Nomi says, only she’s not talking to Amanita.

“Let me guess,” Amanita says, trying to keep her voice light. She scoops the glasses up off the bar as they head back for the table with their friends. “Wolfgang.”

“He says I’ll like it,” Nomi shrugs, and somehow manages not to spill the pitcher.

“Yeah? How’s he so sure.” She’s not annoyed exactly, because it’s a stupid thing to get annoyed about, but it bugs her just the same.

Maybe it’s because she’s never seen Nomi drink anything but liquor, and now some German guy who doesn’t even know her thinks she’s going to like this.

Nomi looks to the side again and then she says, “He says, because he does.”

Amanita just nods, and pushes her way through the crowd.

The whole point of tonight was that it was going to be just the two of them and their friends, and she’s not the kind of asshole who is normally bothered by stuff like this, but.

After a second she feels Nomi’s shoulder bump into hers, dragging her attention back to her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Amanita sighs and feels the not-anger leave her almost at once. “Maybe I’m just jealous some guy on the other side of the world knows what you like more than I do.”

She sees relief pass over Nomi’s face before she breaks into a laugh. “That’s cute.” Nomi grins and steps into her, holding the pitcher out to the side out of the way, “Weird, but cute.”

“Yeah, well that’s why you love me,” she says, a smile twisting her lips.

“Weird and cute really does it for me,” Nomi agrees, leaning down to kiss her. It’s soft and slow, and she only pulls back when the pitcher starts to spill.

“Shit,” Nomi mumbles, taking a step back and bumping into someone behind her. She laughs as she stumbles towards Amanita again.

“Seven other people in your head and you still can’t do two things at once,” Amanita says around a grin, and Nomi shakes her head as they start to shove their way through the crowd again.

“Sun got all the control,” Nomi says over her shoulder, “clearly there are downsides to this whole thing.”

“Please look where you’re going,” Amanita says with a sigh that turns into a laugh when she hears Nomi start to giggle.

//

When they get to their table, she slides two of the glasses across the table and watches out of the corner of her eye as Nomi sips at the beer experimentally and then glances at the empty seat in the corner and nods just once, a smile on her face as she takes another drink.

//

She always get a little nervous when they go home now, like maybe they’ll find their apartment smashed up again like before, and she holds her breath as they climb up the back stairway, just in case anyone is watching the front.

Nomi always shows her when she hacks into some security agency on the other side of the world and sends them fake reports about her whereabouts, but it doesn’t make the creeping sense of dread she feels whenever she waits for their door to open get any less.

Especially when Nomi spends so much time fumbling with the key.

“I think that beer was stronger maybe than I thought,” she slurs, as she finally gets the key into the lock, and Amanita tries to laugh but it ends up this weird sort of half sigh so she leans into Nomi instead, pressing herself against Nomi’s back, sliding her arms around her waist.

Nomi falls against the door, her keys abandoned in the lock, and turns in the circle of Amanita’s arms to face her. Her hands slide around Amanita’s shoulders and pull her closer almost by reflex, and some of the anxiety Amanita felt moments ago drifts away.

Amanita doesn’t say anything, just nuzzles into her, her nose bumping into Nomi’s neck as she presses a kiss against the skin. She feels Nomi’s grin against the side of her head.

Everything fades to a warm buzz from the alcohol in her system and the feel of Nomi’s arms around her, so when Nomi says, “Are you okay?” she doesn’t reply straight away.

“Neets?” Nomi says, leaning back to try and look at her only it doesn’t really work because of the door behind her.

The glow from the light over their heads glints in Nomi’s hair and Amanita reaches to tuck a strand of it behind Nomi’s ear. She’s so beautiful, it almost hurts to look at her. “I really love you,” she says, “you know that right?”

“Guess I’m not the only one who drank too much,” Nomi says, but the grin she’s wearing, like she’s never heard anything so amazing in her life, completely ruins the casual way she tries to say it.

“Jerk,” Amanita laughs. She tries to pull back but Nomi doesn’t let her. “I was trying to have a moment here.”

“Sorry.” Nomi tries to wipe the smile off her face, only it keeps creeping back, and after a minute Amanita gives up on trying not to laugh, and reaches past Nomi to push at the door until they both stumble backwards through it.

//

It’s not until they’re curled up in bed together, Nomi pressed against Amanita’s back, that Nomi whispers, “Hey Neets?”

She’s half asleep, the alcohol in her system dragging her towards unconsciousness, but she mumbles a “yeah?” and turns her head a little so Nomi will know she’s listening.

“I really love you too.” There’s something urgent in Nomi’s voice, a little bit of a tremble, and she’s awake enough to know that way lies danger, so she just nods and reaches up to brush her fingers against the arm Nomi has under her head.

“Go to sleep, you’re drunk,” she says softly, sliding her hand down Nomi’s arm so she can tangle their fingers together.

Nomi’s hand tightens in hers immediately, like she never wants to let go, but she feels the smile on Nomi’s lips against the back of her neck and hides her own grin in the pillow as she slides back towards sleep.

//

She wakes up to the sound of something electrical beeping, and she rubs a hand against her face and stretches out against the mattress, frowning when she realizes Nomi isn’t next to her.

“Dammit,” she hears Nomi mumble, from somewhere on the other side of the room. “We’re gonna wake Amanita.”

There’s a pause and then Nomi says, “she has the day off,” and Amanita knows she’s having a conversation with one of the others.

Which is fine. It’s just that she likes to sleep naked, and they live in a one room apartment.

Amanita rolls until she can lean over the side of the bed and grab the t-shirt off of the floor, tugging it on quickly. She knows it was a good move when she hears bits of Nomi’s conversation and realizes who she’s talking to.

“This says it’s mostly used as an antidepressant… and you want to mix it with… wait, no, it’s still unapproved by the FDA.”

Amanita’s pretty sure there’s no way Kala wants to see her tits.

“Hey,” she calls, pushing herself towards the edge of the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Hey,” Nomi smiles and nods towards the empty space next to her. “Kala had some ideas about what we could give to Will to keep him awake and keep Whispers off of his trail.”

“Oh,” Amanita says, rubbing a hand over her face again. She can feel the beginnings of a headache stabbing at her temples, and wonders if it’s the hangover, or.

“Hey Kala,” she adds a beat later, to the empty space next to Nomi. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and pauses. “Um, is she— Kala, you might not wanna look while I find my pants.”

Nomi glances into the space next to her again and then laughs, and Amanita wishes she was in on the joke. “You’re good,” Nomi calls over to her, and she takes a deep breath before she pushes the sheets aside so she can find some clothes.

She pads over to settle next to Nomi on the couch once she’s dressed, on the opposite side to where Nomi keeps glancing. She’s not sure what would happen if she sat there, but she doesn’t really want to find out.

She’s happy to go along with all this, but she’s not going to pretend it isn’t weird, and sitting on someone who may or may not be there is something she doesn’t have the brain capacity to deal with right now.

Nomi immediately tilts the screen so she can see, turning just enough to press a quick clumsy kiss against Amanita’s lips as she does so.

“Hey,” Nomi grins at her for a second, before she goes back to searching whatever database she’s hacked her way into.

Amanita hooks her arm through Nomi’s and leans down to rest her head against Nomi’s shoulder, tucking her feet underneath her. The pain in her head throbs in response and she squeezes her eyes shut and sighs.

“There’s advil on the kitchen counter,” Nomi says, not looking up from her computer. “And Kala says you should drink lots of water.”

Amanita just looks at her and after a second, Nomi laughs. “I don’t have to be inside your head to know you’re hungover. Remember the day after that Tune-yards show?”

Amanita pulls her face. “I try not to,” she says, the words muffled by Nomi’s shoulder.

Nomi laughs and then turns to the space next to her, “We were a mess. Neets just kept trying to go back to sleep so she didn’t have to deal with the headache so we stayed in bed until something like 4pm.”

“Total near-death experience,” Amanita agrees, remembering how it’d been so bad that when she told Nomi she was never drinking again, she’d actually stuck to it for four months.

“And then when we thought we were okay we decided we needed food, but we only got halfway down the stairs at Neets’ old place before I threw up in the hallway. The landlord was so pissed off, you remember?” She turns from looking at the space where Kala is to look at Amanita. “I remember you yelling back at him, defending me.”

“And it was our two year anniversary, so when he eventually threatened to throw me out you asked me to move in with you.” She laughs and nuzzles closer. “So romantic, honey.”

Nomi’s attention is dragged back to Kala, and she smiles at whatever Kala’s saying.

She doesn’t pass the message on, and after a moment Amanita tilts her head up to look at her expectantly until Nomi gets it.

“Oh, she says we’re really lucky to have found each other. She can see how much we love each other.”

“Aw,” Amanita leans around Nomi to look at the space next to her. “Thank you.”

She leans back into Nomi’s side and stage whispers, “I like her, she can visit more often,” knowing Kala can hear her.

Nomi chuckles as she taps at her keyboard again. “Kala says you’re very kind.” She types something quickly and then hits enter, sitting back with her hands behind her head as she waits for the search to load. “We should get back to this. It’s late where Kala is.”

“I didn’t mean to be distracting,” Amanita drawls, arching her eyebrow as she climbs to her feet. Nomi huffs out a half-laugh, biting at her lip as her eyes follow Amanita across the room to where they threw their coats the night before.

“I’m gonna go get coffee, and something pastry-based to soak up the alcohol,” she yawns and then comes back to tilt Nomi’s head back, so she can lean over the back of the couch and kiss her. When Nomi pulls her back down for another kiss, Amanita smiles into it and lingers a little longer than she should.

When they break apart, Nomi’s eyes slide sideways again and then she says, “Can you get me a chai tea?”

Amanita feels the same flash of something she felt last night when Wolfgang ordered Nomi a beer she would never normally be able to pronounce, but she chalks it up to a side effect of the pain in her head and says, “sure,” quickly, checking she still has cash left in her wallet from the night before.

“Hey,” Nomi says, leaning over the back of the couch and reaching for her hand. “Be careful okay?”

Amanita flips the collar of her coat up around her face and reaches for her sunglasses. “Just another costume opportunity,” she says, trying to keep her voice light. It’s easier than thinking about why Nomi is looking at her so seriously.

Nomi bites at her lip, and when she finally smiles it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I mean it, Neets.”

“I won’t be long,” Amanita says, sliding her hand out of Nomi’s and turning for the door.

//

The line for coffee is long, and she decides to grab a seat at a table in the corner and tear chunks off the huge cinnamon bun she bought, until it’s nothing but crumbs and her coffee cup is mostly empty too.

It helps her feel a little more human than she did before, even if she does kind of wish she’d stayed at home instead, snuggled up against Nomi’s side.

She always kind of wishes that, to be honest.

The pain against her temples stabs when she thinks about trying to keep up with Nomi and Kala’s conversation when she can only hear Nomi’s side of it, and she groans as she presses her fingers against the pain, trying to will it away.

She sits there longer than she should, flicking through a couple of the queer zines someone has left on the counter like their lives haven’t changed at all and she has nothing better to do.

She tries not to jump every time the door opens, but it doesn’t always work.

It’s not that she wishes none of this had happened—honestly, the biggest part of her is glad that Nomi isn’t going through this alone—it’s just that she wishes she could get a handle on what it’s like for Nomi to have seven other people pop in and out of her life whenever they want to and feel exactly what she’s feeling.

She thinks she gets it sometimes, like when Lito came to the LGBT film festival with them and she could see his joy reflected on Nomi’s face, or when Capheus had ridden home with them on the bike afterwards, Nomi unable to keep herself from laughing at how much he liked it.

But there’s other times, when she’d come home to find Nomi sobbing, a sadness so dark and deep in her eyes that it scared her until Nomi had explained that it was Riley, afraid and alone and needing someone to be there with her for just a second, when she doesn’t get it at all.

The more she thinks about it the more her head aches, and she climbs to her feet and joins the line to get Nomi’s tea, wondering if Kala will still be there when she gets back.

//

Her key gets stuck in the lock when she gets home, and she has to wiggle it to get it to turn. “Piece of crap,” she mumbles under her breath as she kicks the door open and steps inside.

Nomi’s sitting at her desk, leaning on her hand with her eyes half closed as some sort of program runs on her computer, lines of code scrolling up the screen.

Amanita smiles at the way Nomi’s face is smushed against her hand as she kicks the door closed behind her. It’s not the weirdest place she’s found Nomi asleep with a computer, but it’s definitely one of the cutest. “Hey, I got your—”

She doesn’t get any further, because Nomi suddenly lurches to her feet and crosses the space between them in the time it takes Amanita to blink.

Amanita’s breath catches in her throat when she sees the blank expression on Nomi’s face, before Nomi grabs her arm and spins her around, until she has Amanita’s arm twisted up her back in this way that actually hurts.

It’s not Nomi, and for one horrible second she remembers the look on Niles Bolger’s face as he’d put the gun into his mouth, and the anxiety she’d felt every time the coffee shop door opened comes flooding back to her.

She cries out, and manages to say, “No— please,” and the pressure on her arm suddenly disappears, Nomi taking several quick steps back from her.

Amanita clutches her arm to her chest as she staggers backwards, splashing through the rapidly expanding pool of tea, the lid rolling away from where it popped off when it hit the floor.

“I am sorry, I did not—” the inflection isn’t Nomi’s but the horrified expression that appears on her face next is and she says, “Oh my god, Neets,” and reaches for her immediately, cupping her face in her hands as she pulls her close.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, over and over again, pressing kisses against the side of her head, “I was half asleep, and I guess I’d been thinking about Whispers so when Sun heard the door open she thought—“ She pulls back a little and turns to the side, and her voice gets a little harsher when she snaps, “Yeah, I’ll tell her.”

“What did she say?” Amanita mumbles, from where she’s got her face pressed into Nomi’s neck. She’s trying to will her heartbeat to calm down, only it doesn’t seem to be working, and she wonders if Nomi can feel it rattling against her ribs.

At least that would be something of hers she could feel.

She hates the thought almost as soon as she has it, and takes a breath to try and calm herself down.

“That she’s sorry and she never would have done that if she’d known it was you,” Nomi says quickly, leaning back so can peer at Amanita more closely. “Are you okay?”

“I spilled your tea,” she says, instead of answering, but Nomi doesn’t even look at it.

“I really don’t care about the tea, Neets.”

“I’m fine,” she says, but she winces when Nomi presses her hand against the shoulder of the arm Sun had behind her back and tries to ignore the look on Nomi’s face.

“You’re not fine,” Nomi frowns, guilt written all over her face. “Nothing about this is fine.”

Amanita doesn’t know what to do with that so she just steps away, out of the safety of Nomi’s arms.

She thinks about cleaning the tea up, but it’s too far gone to save, and in the end she just moves towards the bed, shrugging out of her coat and tossing it over the back of the couch. “I think I might just lie down for a while.”

She turns just enough to see Nomi hug herself, her arms tightening around her stomach as she shifts from foot to foot. “Do you want some company?”

For one horrible second she really isn’t sure, but the expression on Nomi’s face makes something ache in her chest so she just holds out her arms and says, “Come here, honey.”

As soon as she says it, all she wants is to feel Nomi against her and worry about the rest later. Nomi falls into her arms gratefully, and she wraps Nomi up in a tight hug, one of her hands tangling into Nomi’s hair as she buries her face in Nomi’s shoulder.

“I love that you’re tall,” she says shakily, because she really needs to, and feels Nomi huff out something that isn’t really a laugh against the side of her head.

“God, Neets.” Nomi’s voice sounds about as steady as hers did as she pulls back to look at her. She bumps their foreheads together and closes her eyes, like she can’t stand to look at her when she says the next bit. “I wish it was you in my head instead of them.”

Even though she’s thought the same thing herself, hearing Nomi say it makes the ache in her chest twist painfully again.

She doesn’t want to be the reason Nomi wishes she isn’t the way she is, not after the things Nomi told her about her childhood.

She never wants Nomi to feel like that again.

“I get to be in other places,” Amanita says softly, moving her hand until it’s resting over Nomi’s heart. It’s not the cheesiest thing she’s ever said to her, not by a long shot, but it’s a mark of how serious this is that neither of them go for the double entendre. “And you hearing all my crazy thoughts would take the fun out of keeping up with me.”

Nomi nods against her, smiling through the tears that are lurking in her eyes. “Obvious downside,” she agrees, as Amanita wipes at Nomi’s cheeks with her thumbs. She hates that they come away wet.

“Please don’t ever think you’ve gotta change for me,” she says, her fingers brushing against Nomi’s jaw. She waits until Nomi nods, and then kisses her softly, feeling Nomi relax into her. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Nomi mumbles, against her lips.

“Good,” she kisses her one last time before she pulls back and reaches for the messy pile of bed covers she’d left when she got up earlier, pushing them aside.  “Now let’s get into bed and deal with this hangover the way we’re supposed to: naps and Netflix.”

“Okay,” Nomi says again, some of the sadness fading from her eyes.

//

They watch a documentary Nomi is way more excited about than her, Amanita nodding off against Nomi’s shoulder, their legs tangled together at the bottom of the bed. She feels safer than she has in a long time, and she falls asleep with the familiar smell of Nomi’s shampoo wrapped around her like a blanket.

Nomi nudges her awake with advil and a glass of water when the credits are rolling, and she grumbles as she takes them, Nomi trying to suppress her smile as she waits for Amanita to finish.

The ache in her head has mostly faded to a dull buzz, so when Nomi leans down to kiss her, her hair falling around them like a shield, she arches her back and leans up to lick into Nomi’s mouth, using her hands to pull Nomi closer.

She shivers at the contented breathy sound Nomi makes in the back of her throat and uses her weight to roll them until she’s on top, her knees planted into the mattress either side of Nomi’s hips.

Nomi lifts her hand up, and Amanita moves hers to meet it, lacing their fingers together. She finds Nomi’s eyes, and she doesn’t need to be in her head to know what she’s feeling right now.

She never has.

“C’mere,” Nomi murmurs, after a second, and pushes herself up to kiss her again.

They kiss lazily, too hungover to put any real urgency into it, their fingers dancing over places they’ve touched what feels like a thousand times before. Nomi nips at Amanita’s bottom lip, and Amanita feels her laugh into the next kiss as she curls her hands into the fabric of Nomi’s shirt.

She doesn’t want to untangle herself from Nomi long enough to get it over her head, so she pushes her hand under it instead and thumbs over a nipple, smiling when Nomi gasps into her mouth.

She knows Nomi’s body as well as she knows her own, knows exactly where to touch her and how she’ll respond when she does. It’s easy, and familiar, and she files all the sighs and murmurs away in her brain along with the others, and sighs happily at the thought that she’s the only one who gets to hear them.

Nomi touches her slowly, her fingers barely skimming the places Amanita needs to feel her, and smiles crookedly when Amanita whines in response.

“I wanna go slow,” Nomi whispers into her ear, after she kisses a trail up her neck, and Amanita shivers when Nomi’s teeth graze her earlobe, before she moves back to kiss her lips again.

She’s never been very good at being patient, but she holds out as long as she can, curling her toes against the sheets in an attempt to try and stop herself from reaching for the bottle of lube they keep in their nightstand and working her hand into Nomi’s sweatpants.

Nomi pulls back to look at her when Amanita can’t keep her hand from moving down to settle on her hipbone, her fingers stroking against the skin, softly. It’s almost but not quite where she needs to be, and Nomi finds her eyes and holds the gaze for a long moment, like it’s enough just for now to look.

“I wanna feel you,” Amanita whispers, brushing Nomi’s hair away from her face.

“Me too,” Nomi whispers, and Amanita pushes herself up and reaches for the drawer in their nightstand.

They don’t move apart enough to get their clothes off, and Amanita slides her hand into the waistband of Nomi’s sweatpants slowly, as Nomi’s fingers toy with the button on her jeans.

Nomi gasps into the next kiss when Amanita starts to touch her, and it isn’t long before Nomi’s hand is moving lower, into the wetness between Amanita’s legs and starting to move, still slow, but pressing harder, exactly the way Amanita likes.

God, she loves the way Nomi fucks her.

They’re so close together that every time she moves her hand, it forces Nomi’s to move against her, and they rock together slowly, trading wet, open mouthed kisses as Nomi presses the fingers of her free hand against Amanita’s back, holding them together.

She feels it all, the way Nomi is touching her and the way she’s touching Nomi, the give and pull of it, the pleasure she feels reflected in Nomi’s eyes. Her whole world narrows to the slow stroke of their fingers, as she feels the tension build inside her, low in her belly.

Being inside Nomi’s head could never be better than this.

She’s embarrassed by how much the thought turns her on, and she turns her head to kiss Nomi again, licking into her mouth as Nomi whimpers underneath her.

The noise is loud in the stillness of their apartment, Nomi’s breath hot against her mouth, and she bites her lip as she buries her face in Nomi’s neck, sucking at the skin as she gasps for breath in time with the roll of their hips.

She needs more, wants to feel Nomi every way she can, and she dips her hand lower, until she can slide one and then two fingers inside her slowly, Nomi shuddering underneath her as her eyes roll back.

“Fuck, Neets,” she mumbles hoarsely, in this way that makes Amanita grin into the next kiss.

She loves seeing Nomi like this, so close to falling apart underneath her. She knows Nomi’s getting close from the way her hand is getting clumsy, her fingers jerking against Amanita’s clit.

She’s embarrassed by how much that does it for her too.

She rolls her hips and Nomi’s eyes find hers as she slides her free hand lower down Amanita’s back, to hold her steady when she moves. She whimpers when Nomi’s fingers press harder against her clit and still, letting Amanita’s hips seek the friction she needs.

It’s hotter than it has any right to be when every roll of her hips gets her off and helps push her fingers deeper inside Nomi as well. She knows how much she likes it is written all over her face when Nomi catches her eye and the corner of her mouth quirks up, and she can’t stop herself from grinning back.

“Good?” Nomi asks, eyes dark, and Amanita just about manages to whimper, “yeah,” before she bucks her hips again, working her own hand against Nomi a little quicker, until Nomi hooks a leg around Amanita’s hips to pull her closer.

They groan together when Amanita’s fingers slide in deeper.

She’s not going to last much longer, not that it matters, and she leans down to rest her forehead against Nomi’s as she rocks into her, the rhythm of her hips getting more erratic.

It’s not the same as the bond Nomi shares with the others, she knows it isn’t, but when Nomi comes Amanita swears she can feel it too, and it only takes one more jerk of her hips for her to follow Nomi over the edge, burying her face in Nomi’s shoulder to try and muffle her cries.

They’re both breathing heavily, and she rocks her hips lazily a couple more times, until Nomi laughs and grips her arm to get her to stop.

She pulls her fingers out slowly, biting her lip at the way it makes Nomi shudder.

“Too much,” Nomi says on a sigh. “You’re too much.”

“Yeah,” she agrees, brushing her fingers against Nomi’s cheek, “I know exactly how you feel.”

Nomi looks at her for a long moment, something soft lurking behind her eyes, before she pushes herself up on her elbows and kisses her, hard and urgent, like she doesn’t know how to say what she wants to and this will have to do.

She doesn’t need Nomi to say it, she never has, but she still says, “I love you too,” when they break apart, and watches the corner of Nomi’s mouth quirk up into a happy grin, the one that she gets when she thinks something’s too good to be true.

It’s her favorite smile.

“See, our psychic connection totally works,” Amanita says around a grin, pressing a quick kiss to Nomi’s jaw. “Don’t go thinking you’re the only one around here with superpowers.”

“Not for one minute,” Nomi says softly, finding her eyes before she leans up to kiss her again.


End file.
